jotones_bizarre_adventurefandomcom-20200214-history
BLOODLINE CHAOTIC : THE PROLOGUE
JOJO'S BIZARRE ADVENTURE Bloodline Chaotic PROLOGUE It was 1980, Vietnam, the summer come to an end and school has started, kids exciting and go to school with their mother, father, Jotone look at them, he always wish he can have his mom or dad to go to school with him when he started the first grade, but he don't have them, he live with his grandma and aunt. He is a half American half Vietnamese so he looks different than the other kids, because of that, he usually got bullied by other kids and teachers usually ignore him, no matter what happen, he always stay calm and cool, his life is peaceful and happy, but until one day..... Jotone got home from school like usual, but when he enter the house, everything are messed up, his aunt and grandma are lying on the ground with bloods and two strange with big build, one holding a pistol, one holding an arrow - a strange arrow that his father leave here, before he disappear without any explaination. Jotone fight the strange guy and take the arrow, run away from them, while running, he hit a tan guy, Jotone don't apology so they start to dissenting, while they dissenting, those two strange guys catch up to him, Jotone start to running again, the tan guy thought Jotone try to avoid to say sorry, he run after Jotone. Then they meet the dead end. Jotone have to fight the, the guy with the pistol aim at Jotone, but the other guy say :"don't shoot, he is important to our boss, Joma wouldn't like his son got killed." , while the guy with the pistol is confusing and don't know what to do, Jotone charge at the him, they fighting, Jotone try to take the gun, the guy with the pistol accidently shoot his friend then kick at Jotone, Jotone fall back, the strange guy take his teammate and the arrow and run away, Jotone get up, he pick up a stone and throw at them with all his might, the stone smash the arrow broken, make a small piece fall onto the ground. Those strange guys manage to escape, Jotone explain everything yo the tan guy, he introduce himself as "Hype Jr. Johnny" and say he will help Jotone find these guys. Jotone notice that a piece of arrow is lying on the ground, his hand got stabbed by the piece while he is picking up the arrow, he put the piece in the pocket, forget the pain and continue run after them with Johnny. They then chase to a small airport, those strange guys get inside a small plane and fly away, on the plane have the symbol of "Joestar's Company" - a famous company in America, Hype Jr. Johnny reveal himself as a son in a richest family in Vietnam, and his family will have a vacation in America, he wants to help Jotone to find the real person who behind all this. After his aunt and grandma's funeral, Jotone and Johnny ready their stuff and start their bizarre adventure to America...... >>>>>>>To be continued>>>>>>>